The Bible of Madoka
Source Google Document, edit there if possible https://docs.google.com/document/d/16VBI8_jey54S11S63jEW-Jy3AcsXyzeCsC61WsctHzM/edit WSR’s verses: Dear Madoka, our one true lord, who is endless in mercy, gracious in all things, who oversees all that would fight despair, who would save the souls of those who have made their wishes, breaking the cycle of despair. Homura who would save the soul of Madoka who has saved all others, who is willing to protect the one who protects others, who did the best she could and tried her hardest against logic, reason, and despair, who would protect that which is pure, who would give salvation to the one who needed it most, to save her from a fate worse than death. Sayaka who would selflessly dedicate herself to others, neglecting herself, who would protect those sacrificing herself, Madoka's knight, her Friend in all things, who was saved by madoka to free her from her despair. Homura, who is not in the depths of despair, but rather one who has given herself to love, who would love one above all others, even as she does not love herself, who would save Madoka's soul, who would go against the entirety of existence for her dedication Kyoko who is selfish in herself, yet gives herself to others, retreated within herself, yet with a hand outreached, a heart of gold, a wreath of flames about her head, a selfless, selfish, contradiction who is nothing more and nothing less than herself. Mami, whose endless heart, unwavering courage, and compassion, hid the depths of her despair, who would fight for others whilst hiding the pain within herself. Who will fight the good fight against all who would spread despair, a good gun, and a good heart, binding all together with the goodness of her heart. Syumie’s verses: One everlasting hope against the coming despair. One final wish, made in defiance of fate. Let it be my salvation to the universe I saved, and my final gift to the megucas I failed. -Madoka 1:1 In the beginning there was nothing, then, the big bang. A massive infusion of energy that came from nothing. Madoka was a girl from that universe, a pure soul from a land full of despair, a beacon of hope shining in the dark. Yet this was her greatest curse, for you see that universe dislike disequilibrium. Just as matter and energy tends towards a state of perfect equilibrium, the state of maximum entropy, so too does emotions. Hope and despair must balance out, in the end, it must all return to zero. There was nothing in the beginning, and so back to nothing all things must go. Her hope brought about much despair, to herself and to those around her. She did not fall however, for her prophet, the black-haired girl, stood with her. Through countless trials the prophet protected Madoka from the universe who would see her fall into despair. Through her immense will the prophet endured and shielded Madoka from the cold uncaring universe. One day, Madoka proclaimed, “enough”. The fate of all things, the cycle of hope and despair, the inevitability of such a cruel fate that awaits those who hope, was too much. And thus, through her kindness, through her love of the world, Madoka made The Wish. Some call it the final wish, some call it the first, both are equally right and equally wrong. For the moment Madoka made that wish, she transcended. There was no place. There was no time. A human observer would have recognized nothing here: no mass, energy, or force. There was only a rolling, random froth whose fragmented geometry constantly changed. Even causality was a foolish dream. This was the great beyond, the empty void, the immaterium. In this extraordinary place whole universes bubbled out of the froth, to expand and dissipate, or to collapse in a despairing flare, all back to the nothingness which it came from. The prophet followed Madoka into this realm, together they said, “Let there be Luminous,” and there was light. A new universe was created, Madoka saw that hope was good, and separated hope from despair. She gathered the despair and destroyed it, a law of reality was broken, but Madoka did not care, for she is god almighty. This is the universe we lived in, this is the universe Madoka granted us, a universe where hope need not be cancelled by despair. She sent us Homura, her prophet, to bring hope and fight despair. She saved us from the cruel fate of inevitably spiralling down into despair. This is her story, the story of Kaname Madoka, a teenage girl who became our lord and saviour. You want proof of her existence, search your memories, when was the last time you see a ravening witch? Exactly. Search around you, are there anyone who held hope yet did not despair? Exactly. Madoka is with us, always. Search your heart, find that spark of hope, and you know it to be true. Accept her into your heart and you shall never fall into despair. If people say it is wrong to believe, then I will tell them that they are wrong every time. Prayers, quotes and verses from Madokaism (1) A spiritu dominatus, Domine, libra nos, From the lighting and the tempest, Our Goddess, deliver us. From despair, temptation and war, Our Goddess, deliver us, From the scourge of the wraiths, Our Goddess, deliver us. From the blasphemy of the witches, Our Goddess, deliver us, From the begetting of Incubators, Our Goddess, deliver us, From the curse of the soul gem, Our Goddess, deliver us, A morte perpetua, Domine, libra nos. That thou wouldst bring them only hope, That thou shouldst forsake none, That thou shouldst condemn none We beseech thee, save them. (2) Love Madoka for She is the salvation of megucas Obey Her words for She will lead you into the light of the future Heed Her wisdom for She will protect you from evil Whisper her prayers with devotion, for they will save your soul Honour Her servants, for they speak in Her voice Tremble before her majesty, for we all walk in her immortal shadow (3) When the megucas forget their duty they are no longer human and become something less than witches. They have no place in the bosom of meguca nor in the heart of Madoka. Let them die and be forgotten. (4) Despairing leads to two crimes. You turn away from the path of hope. And you abandon Madoka as the object of your devotion. For the first, witching is merely a just retribution. The second is a heresy so terrible that no punishment can be sufficient. Yet the search for an appropriate penalty continues, and it shall be found. (5) Death in service to Madoka is its own reward. Life in failure to Her is its own condemnation. -Homu 3:10 (6) The Goddess Madoka is the Light and the Way, and all Her actions are for the benefit of megucas, which are Her people. Madoka is God and God is Madoka, so it is taught in the Liber de Madoka, and above all things, Madoka will protect. (7) When it was over, when the blood had dried and the barrier had collapsed, then we found we were the same as we had always been - small and terrified magical girls, with only the light of Madoka to see by in this dark world of despair. -Notes on Martyrdom